Sonic W: Count up your Crimes!
by SilverariaMaximum
Summary: *Sonic Rider collaboration with KKD Silver* In the city of Fuuto, strange crimes involving the mysterious GaiaMemories have gotten out of control. In order to solve these mysteries and try to stop the threat of Dopants, "Hard-Boiled" Detective Hidari Marcus and his partner Alpha must use the power of their own GaiaMemories to become Kamen Rider W!


****KKD: *dives into the studio from the ceiling, a boulder rolling away from him.* Dang… won't that stupid boulder ever give up?****

**Silver: *looks up, now wearing a fedora similar to Hidari Shotaro* I dunno. Anyways, shall we get to the second part of this Silver Super Hero Time?**

**KKD: *dusts off Indiana Jones outfit, soon revealing he was in the same garb as Philip would wear in W* What do you think?**

**Silver: Kinda reminds me of… Nevermind. Anyways, welcome, everyone, to the Sonic Rider series of a series that I personally love, Kamen Rider W!**

**KKD: Which should've been a bit obvious, and this would've been clear to the readers if they saw the intro to the Super Hero Time in Sonic Boukenger. And not to mention this was seen in my own KKD Previews story as a test idea.**

**Silver: Which was one where I myself showed up to help. Anyways, W has always been a favorite of mine and was the first Kamen Rider I ever watched and completed. Heck, the reason I found out about Kamen Rider was through a comparison between this series and Sonic Colors, my favorite Sonic game. I love every aspect of this series! *suddenly a picture appears with Akiko holding up her slipper* Well… almost everything... *sighs as he facepalms at the picture***

**KKD: Don't look at me man.**

**Silver: ANYWAYS, we may as well start up this epic crossover retelling of one of my favorite gaming franchises and my favorite Kamen Rider. *pulls out a Double Driver and the Joker Memory* Just like old times, Sempai? *puts the Driver to his waist, creating a belt, which another also materializes around KKD's waist as well***

**KKD: *Smirks as he holds up the Cyclone Memory* You bet.**

**=CYCLONE!/JOKER!=**

**Silver & KKD: *both get into a henshin pose similar to W's two protagonists* Henshin! *both of them place the GaiaMemories into their belts, the Cyclone Memory suddenly appearing in Silver's belt as he flicks the two compartments apart, making a W, as Silver transforms into the titular hero while KKD's body passes out.* Saa, Omae no Tsumi o Kazaero (Now, count up your crimes).**

**DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD Silver nor SilverariaMaximum own Kamen Rider and/or Sonic the Hedgehog. They belong to their respective owners including SEGA, Archie Comics, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, etc. The only things we own are any OCs and/or twists we put in this story.**

* * *

><p>The scene opens up with a shot of a green hedgehog with all white clothes, held within some kind of blue diamond container before he opened his cobalt blue eyes. Not too far away, we see a limping white hedgehog in black shoes and a black hat struggle over towards the container. He slowly reaches out his hand towards the green hedgehog, as the crystal-bound hedgehog does the same.<p>

Meanwhile, multiple troops, humans and Mobians alike, ran up the stairs leading to the open room, while helicopters flew around the building. A gray wolf in a white shirt and black tie with shorts and sneakers looked up at the search lights and gasped, running toward the room where the two hedgehogs were.

"Oyaa-san," he whispered urgently, as the white hedgehog held onto the other hedgehog's shoulder while handing the green one a black briefcase. "Hang on to my shoulders."

As they struggled off, the wolf going slow enough to make sure the older hedgehog could keep up, three humans arrived on a higher ledge before suddenly firing off their pistols (one shot each), all of them easily nailing the elder hedgehog in the back, making the hat fall to the ground. The wolf and hedgehog turned around and saw the old hedgehog lying there, back bleeding profusely.

"Oyaa-san!" the wolf shouted, running over to the elder hedgehog's side as said hedgehog reached over for his hat, his hand and glove partially bloodied as well, "Oyaa-san!"

Then, the hedgehog weakly took the hat, and placed it on the wolf's head, much to the wolf's shock, but the white hedgehog fell, death having caught up with him from the bullets.

The wolf looked at his mentor, trying to choke back the tears, before lifting up his head high in despair. "OYAA-SAAAAAN!" he screamed out.

As the wolf mourned over the death of his mentor, a strange bulge started to appear in the ground before them before it glowed a black and violet. Suddenly, it burst open, forcing the wolf and green hedgehog back a distance with the white hedgehog's body falling into the hole that was made. A strange red monster, that looked somewhat feminine with the upper torso of a human, yet lacking visible eyes with pale blonde hair spiking up (minus a few strands under a band wrapping around her head), and wore a high black collar that covered the eyes on her light pink face, and the rest of her body being a magenta skin covered in red and black armor with her legs fused into some shoe-like formation with red on her right and black on her left, connected with golden laces, floated up from the hole, before shooting an orb of energy at the two Mobians. The two ran for cover, before the helicopters began to shoot at them, causing them to duck behind stairs.

The hedgehog suddenly opened the briefcase that held 6 USB stick-like devices along with a large red and gray device, causing the wolf to turn around and gawk at the devices.

"Do you have the courage… to ride with the devil?" the hedgehog asked.

"Eh?" the wolf gawked before grabbing the black device with gold tip and a wild purple J on it while the green hedgehog smiled while he grabbed the green device with a silver tip and a green C on it that looked like a tornado. The two looked at the devices before the wolf placed the large red device to his waist, wrapping around to make a belt. As they continued to be bombarded by attacks, the two stood up before the wolf let out a massive shout, as they slammed the USB sticks into their belts.

Suddenly, a massive light emitted from the two, followed by a massive wind, which blew the helicopters away from them, sending them crashing into the building. The troops around the light were pushed backward, as the room began to tear itself apart and explode.

Out of the carnage, an armored warrior in green and black, a silver line splitting the colors down the middle, appeared. His red eye lenses looked around at the carnage, his thin scarf blowing in the wind.

* * *

><p>((Insert Theme: W-B-X: W Boiled Extreme by Aya and TAKUMI))<p>

***As the music starts, we see Kamen Rider W. His thin scarf blows in the wind as he looks up at the sky which holds a broken moon. The scene shifts to show a glimpse of our two protagonists, Marcus the Wolf and Alpha the Hedgehog, before the title appears***

**W-B-X Crime and the City**

***Glimpses of Marcus and Alpha can be seen above the title***

**Mata dareka ga totsuzen DOA o tataku [Once again, someone's knocking on my door]**

***The scene changes to a lady in white wearing a black hat walk up to a door before knocking on it.***

**Jiken no yokan. Welcome to Windy City [Got a feeling it's a case. Welcome to Windy City]**

***Multiple pictures suddenly begin to fly out of the lady's hand depicting Marcus getting up before we see the wolf up close. He adjusts his tie as the scene shifts to a typewriter typing "Welcome to windy city"***

**Kono machi ni wa namida wa niawanai ze [Tears don't suit this city]**

***The scene then changes to Marcus looking around the city for clues.***

**Yami ni hisomu Keyword mitsuke dasō [Find the keywod that's hidden in the darkness]**

***Marcus bumps into a female hedgehog, Amy, who whacks him in the head with her hammer before cutting to Alpha writing the word "Keyword" on a white board in blue marker. The scene then cuts to Amy and Marcus looking around a warehouse while holding a flashlight***

**Hitori de wa todokanai yume (Kensaku suru mugen no Archive! Kioku to iu umi e to Dive!) [I can't reach this dream alone (Look up from the infinite archive! Dive into the sea of memory!)]**

***Cut to Alpha suddenly being surrounded by white space and bookshelves, while Amy and Marcus continue looking around, Marcus accidentally flashing the flashlight in Amy's eyes***

**Kimi to nara kanaerareru. Half and Half… [But with your help it'll be possible. Half and Half…]**

***there is a sudden glimpse at W's 6 halves, as we see Marcus, Alpha, and Amy walking down a road, Amy whacking Marcus with her hammer before Alpha grabs it from her. Cut to W riding his motorcycle down the same road before the screen shifts to the 6 halves of W walking forward, the left halves on the the right sides of the right halves***

**(W-Boiled Extreme!)**

***The scene quickly shifts to see Marcus and Alpha about to henshin.***

**W-B-X futari no Body and Soul… (Hoka ni nai sa Only tsumari ainori) hitotsu ni [Two Body and Soul… (I'll ride with you and no other) ...in one!]**

***Scene shifts to show two halves of W combine into CycloneJoker before the scene shifts to glimpses of the detective office's interior***

**W-B-X saikō no PARTONAA deau toki [When I meet the ultimate partner…]**

***The scene shifts to show the multiple forms of W***

**Kiseki okoru (So we can make it) [...it'll create a miracle (So we can make it)]**

***Scene changes to W preparing his motorcycle inside the RevolGarrey before cutting to W riding his motorcycle, the RevolGarrey following behind him***

**W o sagase [Search for W]**

***Switches to a shot of Marcus and Alpha standing back to back as the camera rotates around them, switching back to W a couple times***

**W-B-X Crime and the City**

***We then see the Double Driver as the henshin starts before showing off the title in front of a multicolored background, showing Cyclone Joker, Heat Metal, and Luna Trigger beside it. All the Ws except Cyclone Joker start to fade, as W makes his signature pose at the camera.***

* * *

><p><strong>Case 1: W LookupTwo Detectives in One**

A year later, we see a very familiar pink female hedgehog, currently wearing a headband on top her quills which accented her green eyes, white gloves with golden rings as bracelets, a red dress with yellow buttons and a sort of band around her waist, thigh-long magenta socks, and sneakers in two shades of pink, walk down a street to witness the sight of the new town she had arrived at. The structure that stood out the most was a tall mechanical windmill near downtown.

"Sonic and Tails would really like this view…" the hedgehog stated as a group of children walked past, greeting her with a "Good morning!"

After returning the greetings, she checked out the town, seeing many pinwheels and objects accenting the wind theme of the city. She really liked what she saw, but later, she soon got to business as she looked at a slip of paper with an address on it before arriving outside some building.

"Is this it?" she wondered aloud as the front of the place clearly said "Kamome Billiards", which she honestly didn't expect despite all of the wind-powered gizmos around it.

Just as she walked up to a sign near the door, a motorcycle could be heard not that far away. And sure enough, coming down the street on a black and green motorcycle with the front having some silver ornamentation was a mobian wolf, who stopped on a dime in front of the building. He slowly took off his motorcycle helmet and reached for a black fedora that was attached to his belt, putting it on his head.

He then looked over in the direction of the girl with curiosity in his eyes. "Can I… help you with something?" he asked.

This got the girl's attention as she looked at the wolf, who looked like the wolf in the beginning, except he was now wearing a black vest over his white shirt with a red tie, black pants, and black shoes.

"Hey, what does hard-boiled mean?" the female hedgehog asked, pointing to a sign with a piece of old cardboard with the word in Japanese, pinned to the old wooden sign.

The wolf opened the door and walked inside throwing his helmet on the couch. The office itself didn't seem like much as the living space/waiting room was painted green, had a pool table, and an assortment of other items while the other side that the wolf walked over to looked more like an office with gray paint or a black & white checkered pattern, along with a bunch of bookshelves next to an old wooden desk that had a typewriter and an old-school phone on it.

The wolf took one of the books off the bookshelves, the title reading "The Long Goodbye", a rather famous detective novel. "Never backing down, no matter what the situation," the wolf stated, looking at the book's cover while sitting in the leather chair behind the desk, "The way that a real man's man lives… THAT is hard-boiled."

However, despite the talk of the wolf's definition of hard-boiled, the pink hedgehog didn't listen as she placed a sweater on his desk before looking through her bag for something. The wolf was confused at first, but then decided to take a sip of coffee from his mug.

"Well you're being evicted," the female hedgehog informed pulling out an eviction notice, "Here's your notice."

Seeing this made the wolf do a spit-take as he looked at the girl in shock. "What was that?!" he demanded, glaring right at her.

"I'm this place's owner," she answered, slipping her bag over her shoulder again, "So I'd appreciate it if the weird wannabe detective would vacate the premises."

With that, the wolf examined the notice to make sure it was legit, but despite what he saw, he simply turned to the hedgehog and said, "That's no good… for a neighborhood middle schooler to get caught up in the dangers of the underworld without her knowing what's going on."

"I just came to this town for the first time…" the hedgehog informed as she was near the exit. "...and I'm Twenty!"

"Seriously?"

Later, the hedgehog showed the wolf her papers, which had her name on it.

"Rose-Narumi… Amy…" he read, gasping after he did so as he recognized the name, "The chief's daughter!?"

Amy nodded, sitting across from the wolf, who sighed.

"Oyaa-san…" the wolf started, trying to let the words come out as he looked at the same hat the white hedgehog gave him before on a rack on a wooden portion of a wall, "Won't be coming back for a while…"

"I didn't hear anything about that!" Amy responded as she walked up to the wolf.

"Oyaa-san… he… I..." the wolf spoke before being interrupted by the door-bell. He looked over as he walked to the door, opening it to see a female Mobian fox with orange fur wearing a cyan blue dress.

She looked at the wolf then smiled. "Marcus," she stated, obviously happy to see the wolf, "Long time no see."

The wolf, Marcus, put his finger to his lips trying to remember who this fox-woman was, before it came to him. "Scarlett? ...Scarlett!"

The vixen smiled with a slight giggle at first, but then, her look soured as she admitted there was something wrong.

In the office, she showed Marcus a picture of herself with a red male echidna with silver eyes while wearing a white t-shirt, but that was all that could be seen seeing as the picture only showed the upper parts of their bodies.

"Togawa Flare…" Marcus noted as he looked at the picture, "Your boyfriend?"

Scarlett nodded slightly, choking back tears. "He's been missing for over a week… please… find him."

As Amy walked over, Marcus stood up and picked up his fedora and placed it on his head.

"This town is my yard," Marcus stated, looking out the window, "You can relax and wait…"

Scarlett just nodded before Marcus took his leave, with Amy right behind him.

* * *

><p><em>My name is Hidari Marcus, a private detective. In this town, the wind carries everything from the smallest happiness to the greatest misfortune… My client, a childhood friend of mine named Tsumura Scarlett…<em>

As Marcus walked around town, he searched for clues, talking to everyone he saw in the city. Finally, he came to rest near a small wind turbine.

"It was certainly an odd wind that blew her back into my life…" he noted as he leaned up against the turbine before…

"Why are you narrating to yourself!?" Amy's voice asked, confusing Marcus as he couldn't see where she was. Suddenly, he felt the massive blow of a hammer whack him in the back of the head, as Amy held the large weapon with both hands.

He then turned around, a bit ticked off at the pink hedgehog. "Omae…" he growled, before trying to calm himself down, "Now why might you be following me?"

"I figure I'd see how you do things firsthand…" Amy answered, "So, did you figure out why that guy disappeared?"

"Yeah…" Marcus replied, looking in the opposite direction, "...it seems to have something to do with some changes at the company where he works…" As he spoke, though, Marcus recalled something important. "AH! But where do you get off trying to supervise me!?"

"Because I've got this!" Amy reminded, holding up the eviction notice, making Marcus stressed out and almost panic.

"Mou! ...With you around… you'll hurt my hard-boiled mindset!" Marcus groaned trying to keep his eyes off Amy, yet she kept shoving the paper in his face until they heard sirens nearby.

Marcus and Amy looked over to a highway tunnel nearby as smoke billowed out of it. Multiple police cars began to head in that direction as traffic was backed up on one side. Policemen were escorting people away from the smoking tunnel as Marcus and Amy walked over to investigate. However, some of the policemen had to stop some people rushing towards the tunnel for whatever reason, and thus, Marcus and Amy had to duck down before doing a squat-walk towards the tunnel.

As they approached the tunnel, neither Marcus nor Amy noticed the limo they passed as the door for passengers opened, revealing a human/hedgehog Mobian hybrid with fair skin, bronze-blonde hair with hedgehog ears that complimented her golden eyes, but she was also wearing a pink coat over a fancy dress that showed her mobian tail. She looked on at the wreckage and looked simply annoyed.

"Something stinks… tch," she groaned as she just watched.

As Marcus and Amy worked their way through everything, they saw that a piece of the building above had fallen through the ceiling and crashed onto the highway.

"What's this?" Amy gasped as Marcus took off his hat and looked at the lettering on it.

"Windscale…" Marcus stated, "This is where Togawa used to work."

As the two looked at the carnage, one of the police officers, a Mobian Armadillo with a red shell, spotted the two of them and glared, marching over to them. "Damnit! It's the private detective!" he shouted, grabbing Marcus by the tie, "Sticking your nose into our business again?!"

"Mighty-san!" Marcus shouted, breaking away from the armadillo, "Sorry, but I don't have much to say to a third-rate cop like you…"

"What was that?! You've got balls!" the armadillo, Mighty, snapped, grabbing Marcus by his collar again and tried to pull the wolf away from the crime scene.

"Quit your whining!"

"You better not screw with the police!"

"SHUT UP!" a third voice snapped, making Marcus and Mighty turn to see a large green crocodile Mobian wearing a police uniform and holding some kind large hook slung over his back, "Are you two a cat and a dog or something, huh? Well, one of you is a wolf, but still..."

Marcus just straightened himself out as Mighty looked annoyed at the wolf until the croc used his hook/backscratcher to grab Marcus by the shoulder.

"Marcus, come with me for a sec…" he replied, pulling Marcus gently towards the remains of the fallen building.

"Sorry about that, Vector…" Marcus apologized.

"You've still got a sharp nose there, Marcus; sharper than most dogs I know," the croc, Vector, admitted. "Take a look, that's the fourth floor… They said that unless something burns the frame of the building out from under it... something like this is impossible."

As Vector explained this, Marcus took out a small blue, black, and silver camera that looked similar to that of a bat to take some pictures of the wreck.

"A Dopant, eh?" Marcus stated as he finished taking the pictures.

"Dopant?" Amy repeated, not knowing what it was, but the males ignored her as they continued their discussion.

"I figured… In the past week, there's been three incidents like this..." Vector continued, "Nothing this large, though…"

Marcus continued to look at the carnage while Vector passed the wolf a manila envelope containing picture evidence.

"If you figure anything out, let me know, alright?" Vector smiling at Marcus and walking away. Amy then walked over, looking at the envelope as Marcus put it away.

* * *

><p>When Marcus felt he was alone, standing in the area close to an underground parking lot. He took the manilla folder's contents, either not knowing, or fully aware and ignoring, Amy above him at that moment. Marcus continued to look at the pictures from the envelope, which were of a store location, including an item with a special serial code on it.<p>

"Aaaaah… they were all the offices of the company Togawa had worked at, huh?..." Marcus noted as he stood against a wall, "Jeez, this was supposed to be a missing person case, and now a Dopant's involved."

"Dopant?" Amy repeated, as she still wanted to know what was happening, and she was trying to be nice, but Marcus only looked up at her for a moment before resuming his thoughts aloud.

"I feel like the wind's telling me that this might be a job for us…" he noted before feeling a swift blow to the head from above, subsequently being grabbed by the head by Amy from above in the process.

"Stop acting tough! Hurry up and explain!" Amy snapped, not letting the wolf go, but he began to struggle due to the pain and strain on his neck, "Just what is a Dopant?!"

"This is assault!" Marcus shouted, before he heard a phone ring in his back pocket.

He quickly reached back there and pulled out a bulky black flip-phone cell phone with red and silver accents and opened it up to answer the call as he saw and recognized the caller ID.

"It's me, Alpha," Marcus responded, making Amy let go of the wolf, and allowing him to straighten his neck once more.

"Alpha?" Amy gawked, confused again.

"Did you get that stuff I sent you?" Marcus asked.

* * *

><p>=Back over near the Detective Office=<p>

There was an emerald green hedgehog, currently wearing black pants, red shoes, a forest green and white striped shirt, and a sleeveless cloak colored gold on top of that. He was currently holding a book of sorts as well as talking on a phone identical to Marcus'.

"It's very fascinating," the hedgehog answered, the fascination seen in his peach muzzle and cobalt blue eyes, "It's very compelling."

* * *

><p>=Back with Marcus=<p>

"We need to know the perpetrator's abilities," Marcus informed, walking down the path towards the opening of a tunnel, pulling Amy along with him, who held her hammer over her shoulder and didn't look very happy, "Look up the details on his Gaia Memory." He suddenly looked at the edge of the tunnel and saw a strange orange-yellow glow. "Ah… nevermind."

* * *

><p>=With the Green Hedgehog=<p>

"Why not?" the hedgehog, who appears to be the same hedgehog Marcus found a year before, asked.

* * *

><p>=With Marcus=<p>

"He's here in person. Right before my eyes," Marcus answered as Amy finally looked down at the tunnel to see a fiery monster with rock legs, arms, chest, abs, and face, while the rest looked strikingly like fire and lava, not to mention his feet seemed to melt the concrete he stood on, "The GaiaMemory…"

"It's Magma!" Alpha and Marcus both gasped.

The Dopant roared as flames erupted from his body, making Marcus realize what he had to do.

"RUN!" Marcus shouted as he dragged Amy off, just before the Magma Dopant sent a wave of lava, erupting from the ground, heading towards the duo while tearing up the street as well.

The monster then looked at the carnage that had been created, growling softly, then turning away, as Marcus was suspended in mid-air, holding Amy in his hands, held by a web-like cable that came from a gold and black watch on his wrist.

"What's going on in this city?! I didn't hear anything about this!" Amy panted, still hanging on to Marcus.

"See now? If you value your life, you should return to your hometown," Marcus responded calmly.

Amy then looked up at him and yelped, pushing him away and landing on her feet, almost falling into the lava before regaining her balance and sticking her tongue out at Marcus.

"Oi! School kid! Oi!" Marcus snapped, still dangling in mid-air before pressing something on the watch, which suddenly made him go up and down at random moments, "Huh? A-Ara?"

* * *

><p>That evening, a limousine pulled up to a very fancy mansion, the label on the outside saying it belonged to the Sonozaki family. The hedgehog-girl from earlier slowly walked up the steps to see sitting at the dining room table a large man in sunglasses and goggles atop his bald head with a largelong red mustache wearing gray suit that appeared to show both stature and a laidback nature as a fat gray cat lay in his lap while he was laughing. With him, at another portion of the table he sat at was a hedgehog-girl similar to the one from earlier, except her hair and tail were a fuschia-magenta color, and was rolled into a bun atop her head.

The two were laughing before they heard and saw the other hedgehog-girl from earlier walk in.

"The tardy would be fired, Wakana… if it were my company," the hedgehog-girl sitting at the table informed the one who walked in.

"Tch," Wakana responded, a bit annoyed before walking over to take a spot at the table, which seemed devoid of guests, "But I was in a traffic jam. It was really vexing. On the day of our dinner party too!"

"Buildings melt and people die. This happens a lot in this city," the large man at the front of the table chuckled while feeding his cat a piece of the meal, "Well… it happens because of our line of work."

"That was the Magma Memory, right? Just who sold it?" Wakana asked.

"I heard someone was selling them really well recently," the man replied, stroking his cat's head.

"Otou-sama," the hedgehog-girl with the fuschia-magenta hair spoke up.

"What could it be, Saeko?" the fat man asked as the girl in question, Saeko, stood up, holding a strange looking USB-drive with a skeletal-designed exterior, and the center having a sticker with a strange looking T on it.

"To be honest, I…" she started.

_**=TABOO!=**_

The cat in the fat man's lap purred as Saeko inserted the flash drive into something on her waist, before a flash of light transformed her into the same Dopant that attacked Marcus and Alpha a year ago… the Taboo Dopant.

"**...have found someone I want to marry," **the Dopant finished.

The fat man smiled, as he began to laugh in a very diabolical way.

* * *

><p>Back at the detective agency, someone was throwing out box after box of stuff. It turned out to be Amy, who was infuriated by what had happened that day.<p>

"I'm so pissed. I'm definitely evicting him!" she snapped as she shoved the hats on the wooden part of the wall into a box, and was about to throw it out before she did a double-take, and saw that wooden part was actually a door, "Ara?"

Slowly opening the door, she looked out from the top of a yellow spiraling staircase to see a strange garage with more yellow framework, but some of the walls were covered with whiteboards with words drawn on, and it appeared to be two-stories as the lower portion was the actual garage part in front of a strange circular contraption. She slowly walked down the steps, and walked around the room until she saw the green hedgehog from earlier writing on the whiteboards muttering something to himself concerning magma and volcanos.

"Excuse me..." Amy asked, getting the hedgehog's attention for a split second before he continued with his work.

"Do you mind not interrupting?" he asked.

"Huh?" Amy gawked as the hedgehog continued to write, and she even noticed the book he was reading was actually blank.

"'Silicon dioxide' results in 150,870 corresponding results. Of those, I've finished reading 142,650 of them," he said to himself.

"Hey you. Could you be Alpha-kun?" Amy inquired, "The partner of that detective wannabe?"

"Rose-Narumi Amy," Alpha responded, confusing the pink hedgehog.

"Eh?"

"I have read everything related to you. Nothing of interest," Alpha replied, not turning from his work at least once, "Hurry back to that Station Square or whatever city."

"Station Square or whatever…" Amy muttered before realizing something, "You don't know Station Square?"

This made Alpha do a sudden stop.

"At least it's more well-known than Fuuto. Like chili dogs," she added, making Alpha's eyes suddenly widen with intrigue.

Meanwhile, a familiar motorbike pulled up to the Detective Agency as Marcus walked into the office. As he walked into the garage, he looked over to see Amy inside. "Hey, middle-schooler! Oi! Why are you here?!"

"Hey, Marcus! She's great. How thrilling. This new lookup sensation! I bet you don't know…" Alpha started before showing Marcus that on the whiteboards… were a lot of things on Chili Dogs! "...about this food known as Chili Dogs!"

Marcus stared at his partner in disbelief and around the walls.

"Chili, beef franks, bread bun…" Alpha continued, "There are 3,543,280 related results. What an interesting way of eating."

Boiling mad, Marcus stormed over to Amy, who squeaked in panic and tried to get away from the angry wolf. "You've really done it now! It's your fault that you sidetracked Alpha!"

"What's with this guy?" Amy almost whimpered.

"If he doesn't do research for me, we can't follow up on this Dopant case!" Marcus complained before Amy blocked the front of him from walking farther.

"There it is again. Dopant," Amy stated.

Marcus sighed, giving in as he walked her over to a laptop and showed her on the monitor an image of a flash drive similar to the one Saeko used to become the Taboo dopant, except this one was red with a bone shaped I for the image and the tip being bronze. On the memory, the word "Injury" was written all over it.

"Right now, there are guys spreading these around. They're called GaiaMemory," Marcus explained, as the two examined the picture of the GaiaMemory on the screen, "Humans and Mobians who obtain this become supermen. Those supermen are called Dopants."

However, thinking that was stupid, Amy scoffed a she stood up to counter that, "That's ridicu…"

"You were attacked by a real one just now," Marcus reminded, referring to the Magma Dopant from earlier. Meanwhile, Alpha continued to walk back and forth mumbling about Chili Dogs, "But man! When he's like this, you can't budge him a bit!"

"Then what'll we do?!" Amy asked.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Alpha was writing down some of the last notes on Chili Dogs, as Marcus and Amy were just waking up, having spent the night in the garage. Then, when Alpha finished his notes, he closed up his blank book.<p>

"I have read everything about chili dogs," Alpha informed as Marcus yawned, waking up while Amy sat down with a pillow in her arms and a blanket over her head.

"Good. Now, hurry back… to the planetary bookshelves," Marcus replied.

"Okay," Alpha nodded, stepping forward to the center of the platform he was on before dropping his pen, closing his eyes, and spreading his arms out in an angelic fashion. A strange light suddenly shined on him as his consciousness split from his body. As Alpha opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a white space, surrounded by bookshelves everywhere.

"Starting lookup," the hedgehog informed, his voice coming out his physical body for Marcus and Amy to hear, "Memory is: Magma."

This said, a lot of the bookshelves shuffled around as some vanished from Alpha's sight, decreasing the number of shelves containing certain information.

On the physical plane, Amy looked confused and was about to ask Marcus what was happening before the wolf hushed her, "I want to know where he'll attack next," Marcus informed, walking back and forth on the platform, "First keyword. Togawa Flare."

With the words appearing before Alpha's eyes as neon green text, even more bookshelves vanished, changing to just one row of shelves in front of him.

"That cut down a lot of results," Alpha noted.

"Well, it's because it's a person," Marcus informed, "Second. Windscale. It's the name of the company he was laid off from."

With this keyword, the bookshelves decreased once more, but this time not by much. Then, Marcus looked back through the photos Vector handed him earlier.

"Third, look at the following numbers… WS-09K-097T," Marcus finished as several books popped out of the shelves before Alpha, the shelves themselves vanishing as the books hovered in midair. Then, most of the books left until it left Alpha with one black book before him, with the word "Place" suddenly appearing on the cover and spine. Alpha picked up this book and began to read its contents.

"Entering the tag's product number. Good idea," Alpha admitted as he returned to the physical plane, looking at the pictures, "This product is sold at limited locations. The only one not yet attacked is…" Alpha opened his book and flipped to a page, somehow finding the information despite it still looking empty, "Just one place. Windscale, Kazetani branch."

Marcus let a small smirk breach his lips as he patted Alpha on the shoulder and walked toward the door. "Ikuze, Alpha," he stated as he walked out.

Amy looked over at Alpha, as the hedgehog didn't move, then looked at him confused. "Aren't you going?" she asked.

"I am going," Alpha nodded, closing his book, "The two of us are a single detective."

Outside, Marcus got onto his motorcycle, as he prepared to ride off. As he was about to leave, however, Scarlett walked nearby, looking over at him with concern.

"Marcus…" she murmured, as Marcus gave her a brief glance before saluting and driving off.

* * *

><p>Later, Marcus arrived at what appeared to be some sort of stadium, but was actually a sort of shopping center. The wolf removed his helmet, and began to look around at all the people around the shopping center, before an red echidna caught his eye. The Echidna was wearing a white shirt and jacket, his eyes bright orange, but appeared to be bloodshot. Recognizing him, Marcus slipped on his fedora and walked over to the echidna.<p>

"Togawa Flare. Right?" Marcus checked, to make sure he got the right Mobian, but said Echidna just looked at Marcus with a sort of scowl on his face, indicating he was the echidna Marcus was looking for.

"Are you an employee of this store?" Flare asked, motioning toward Marcus's hat, "Then… Burn!" As he said this, he rolled up his sleeve, revealing some sort of tattoo on his arm similar to computer circuitry before sticking a red GaiaMemory with a fiery M on it into the center of the tattoo.

_**=MAGMA!=**_

Suddenly, as Marcus backed up due to the sudden heat that exploded from the echidna's body, everyone thought Flare was catching on fire, or something else freaky was happening as they started to run away in fear of what was about to happen, knocking over almost everything in their way. However, Flare's body just ignited on fire before exploding off, soon revealing the body of the Magma Dopant.

Marcus could feel the heat from here, as he fedora caught on fire at the end. Marcus quickly put it out, then looked over at the Dopant opposite him before putting his fedora back on. "I will stop you," the wolf stated, "No… _we will_," he corrected himself, pulling out a red device with two slots in it, as he thrust it to his waist, which caused a strap to wrap around him as a belt.

Meanwhile in the garage, Alpha continued to read more of his blank book, before the same device suddenly appeared on his waist as well.

Marcus then opened his vest, revealing a pocket containing three devices similar to the GaiaMemories of the Dopants, but these were all gold tipped, were more streamlined than the Dopant ones, and each was colored blue, silver, and black. Marcus pulled out the black one, revealing the sticker on it had a purple wild-styled J with the word Joker all over it before pressing the button on it.

**=JOKER!=**

The Dopant grunted in confusion as Marcus lowered his arm with the GaiaMemory in it. "Alpha," he stated.

In the garage, Alpha stepped forward and pulled out his own GaiaMemory, similar to Marcus', except the tip was silver, it was colored green, had a wind-themed C, and had the word Cyclone all over it.

**=CYCLONE!=**

"Is that… a GaiaMemory?" Amy asked, slightly confused.

The two mobians then held their GaiaMemories to the opposite side of their body where they were holding them, Alpha to the Right, and Marcus to the Left.

"Henshin!" the two shouted in unison, as Alpha placed his Cyclone Memory into the slot on his belt that had a silver edge before the GaiaMemory somehow vanished into data, making Amy look on in awe and confusion before Alpha's body collapsed, making it look like he fainted.

Meanwhile, the Cyclone Memory suddenly appeared in the silver slot of Marcus's belt, as he pressed it down before placing his own GaiaMemory in the opposite slot. He then flicked the two sections apart with his hands, making the belt look like a W, before holding his arms outward.

**=CYCLONE! JOKER!=**

With a jingle from the two memories, the Cyclone Memory having a sort of fleeting sound like that of the wind, before the Joker Memory sounded off loud and proud, pixels of metal or something appeared to attach onto Marcus' body, somehow making him grow to the height of an average human, close to the height of the Dopant, before color formed on this new suit of his. He kept the belt and device, but with a silver line down the middle of his body, parted by a thinner black line, his right side was completely green with golden yellow accents and having a silver muffler, his left being all black with purple accents, both eyes looking like red bug-eyes lenses, and a crest in the shape of a W.

The wind suddenly began to blow, putting out Magma's flames slightly, as the mysterious warrior, W, kept his pose.

Meanwhile, Amy gasped at the sight of Alpha's unconscious body, before walking down to see what was up.

"Nani? Nani? I didn't hear anything about this!" Amy panicked as she walked down the staircase to the level of Alpha's body, "Alpha-kun!"

"Saa, Omae no Tsumi o Kazero!" W shouted, pointing at the Magma Dopant with a gun-like gesture using his thumb and index finger. He then ran straight at the Dopant, jump kicking it in the chest before continuing to release a flurry of kicks at the Magma Dopant. As he continued to kick, it appeared as if the wind were forming around the warrior's leg as he attacked. He finally delivered one massive kick that sent the Dopant flying a few feet, before the creature stood up and let loose a barrage of fiery missiles. W started to dodge these for a good while, even kicking some away, but he admitted this may have been a little too much on him.

"Sure is hot," W grunted in Marcus' voice as opposed to the voice he used earlier, which sounded like both Marcus and Alpha speaking in unison.

"In this situation…" Alpha's voice stated from inside W, his right eye lense lighting up while Alpha was talking. Suddenly, W's right arm closed up the device and pulled out the Cyclone Memory, stopping as he looked down, using Marcus' confusion voice before the right hand held a new silver-tipped memory, this one being yellow with a crescent moon having a style similar to an L, but the word Luna was written all over it.

**=LUNA!=**

W then inserted this new memory into the slot where the Cyclone Memory was before opening the device once more.

**=LUNA! JOKER!=**

This time, the jingle played had a more quiet tone to it that was constant from the Luna Memory before the Joker Memory's jingle played. This caused W's right half to completely change color from green and yellow to a bright yellow and golden accented side without the muffler. As the missiles came from the Magma Dopant, W waved his arm around, which suddenly stretched and was flung around like a whip, whacking away the missiles with his super-elastic arm. This confused the Dopant more than it already was as W's arm returned to normal.

"Oi! Alpha!" Marcus complained, "Don't just go changing the memory without telling me!" The Magma Dopant then shot more missiles, which were easily deflected by W before the warrior stretched out his arm to grab the face of the Magma Dopant. He then shortened the length of his arm to get close to the Dopant before delivering a stretchy flip axe kick with his right leg. He then jumped and spun in mid-air, his right leg stretching out to hit the Dopant before stretching back to normal length. The rider then did a flying kick and knocked the Dopant backwards before he regained his balance.

"Marcus, what should we do?" Alpha asked, making W's right eye flash yet again.

"It should be obvious. Memory Break," Marcus answered, before the rider changed their right GaiaMemory once again to Cyclone, which changed the rider back to how he looked at the beginning of the fight.

**=CYCLONE! JOKER!=**

Then, as the henshin jingle finished playing, W reached with his right hand, and pulled out the Joker Memory, without shifting the device's/driver's position, and inserted the Memory into a black slot on his right hip.

**=JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

W suddenly began to levitate in the air, held up by the wind blowing beneath him, as the driver continued to make a noise signifying it was powering up for a final attack. The Dopant covered his eyes as if to prevent any debris from getting in it due to the wind kicking up so much of it. Then, W pressed the button on the slot the Joker Memory was in, causing the noise to end.

"Joker Extreme!" the rider proclaimed in both Marcus' and Alpha's voices before entering a drop kick position using both feet. As they dropped down on the Dopant, the Joker half of W split apart from the Cyclone half and lead the way as both halves kicked into the Magma Dopant, creating a big explosion. The Magma dopant suddenly rolled along the ground as W, made whole again, floated down to the ground. The Magma Dopant slowly struggled to get up before exploding in a massive fireball, which caused Flare to appear from it. As the echidna dropped to the ground, his GaiaMemory seemed to shatter to pieces, falling on the concrete with a thud. Flare looked up slowly, before falling back, feeling the strain from the battle.

"I'll leave the rest to the cops," W figured in Marcus' voice before sighing, "What should I tell Scarlett?"

Just as he was about to grab Flare, W could feel a rumbling underneath the ground. Flare shot away and looked behind him, a creature that looked like a T-Rex digging his way toward him. He then shouted out as the monster came closer.

"What's that?!" Marcus gasped, as the T-Rex grabbed ahold of Flare using its teeth, before moving in the other direction, "Oi! Stop it!"

W rushed over to try and stop the T-Rex, only to get whipped aside by its mechanical tail. W groaned in pain after hitting a metal fence before pulling out the same kind of phone Marcus and Alpha had and dialing in something, as the screen quickly showed some buttons being highlighted before the word "Revolgarry" appeared on it, and W pressed the enter key on the phone.

"You okay?" Amy asked Alpha's body back in the garage, fanning him when suddenly the grating above her where she had been standing before began to move inward, as panels began to open around the area she was kneeling, bringing up a bunch of wheels which attached to the platform. Suddenly, the curved plates on the side began to close inward, causing Amy to freak out at what was happening around her.

"We've got to escape! Hey!" she shouted, trying to shake Alpha awake, "Hey! Wake up!"

However, the plates around her closed up completely, forming an exterior similar to W's helmet on wheels, locking Amy and Alpha's body inside. Then, panels opened up in the circular part, revealing some odd bike attachments in red and yellow. The front area of the Garage suddenly opened up like a garage door, as multiple blast doors ahead of the vehicle opened up, revealing a path. The wheels on the vehicle, the Revolgarry, suddenly began to spin, as the vehicle took off with its unintended crew toward W's location.

"It's started to move!" Amy panicked as she used her arms just to try to not slam into the back of the vehicle, screaming in fear, "I'm scared!"

As the vehicle finally left the tunnel and reached the surface, it jetted off to W's aid as the rider started to chase after the T-Rex monster.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider W<strong>

Marcus: I don't want anyone in this city to cry.

Amy: Whhhy?!

Alpha: It might start to eat you.

Marcus: I don't need your help.

Marcus: You're the culprit in the murder of Togawa Flare!

**Case 2: W Lookup/Those Who Make The City Cry!**

**Kore de Kimari da!**

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus: That honestly was a very interesting adventure! Good to see you recovered the Precious.<strong>

**Manic: Looks like the mystery's not done for you two yet. Best of luck to you guys solving it!**

***Kamen Rider W then appears next to the Boukengers before they all dehenshin, the seven heroes smiling and waving before Amy jumps in front of the camera, knocking everyone over***

**Manic and Marcus: Super Hero Time! Jaa ne!**

* * *

><p><strong>KKD: Well, that's the first installment of the Silver Super Hero Time. I'm surprised it wasn't silver-plated. XD<strong>

**Silver: Ha ha, very funny. In all seriousness, though. I'm really excited by how this is going. W is my favorite rider of all time, and I just love his series so much!**

**KKD: Yea, you talk about it all the time, same with me and Den-O.**

**Silver: Yeah, well, you've already done a Den-O fanfic with Sonic. Anyways, I guess it's time for favorite parts. I didn't bring this up in Boukenger, but I find this "Favorite parts" section more on favorite parts of the episode and not of our own writing. Pretty interesting, ne?**

**KKD: True… it kinda gives off that sort of vibe. Shows how we like the episode without directly saying it was our favorite part. But to be honest, looking back on this chapter, I now think my favorite part would actually be Alpha himself. Just seeing him outside Sonic Climax Jump is pretty cool.**

**Silver: Yeah. He's a pretty neat character. I'd have to say the part at the beginning was pretty cool, introducing our heroes and our Soukichi Narumi analogue. Also, it was pretty cool to finally introduce Marcus the Wolf, an OC that I originally was gonna introduce in my Sonic series that never really got off the ground… as well as seeing Scarlett in a role instead of in "Visions of the Past". **

**KKD: I can imagine why. After all, it's also been a while since I used Alpha, like I said, he's been in Sonic Climax Jump only, and since then I've focused on Takeshi, Hana, and Luna. It feels nice to get back to that silly cyborg hedgehog.**

**Silver: Ano… what about Sonic Dekaranger?**

**KKD: Oh yea, another project I forgot about. *facepalms* Man, I seem to start and drop these things like dead habits. I apologize for that. Anyways, I think it's time to close out again. As always, I'm the Crossover King, KKD SILVER!**

**Silver: And the Radiant Rider, Silver Maxx… and I'll make sure this series goes to the end. ;)**

**KKD: With that, we'll end it here. Jaa ne!**

**Silver: Stand up the Vanguard!**


End file.
